gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Tyrell
Das Haus Tyrell (engl. House Tyrell of Highgarden) ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros. Es herrscht über die Weite, einer riesigen, fruchtbaren und dichtbesiedelten Region im Südwesten des Kontinents. Ihr Stammsitz ist Rosengarten. Das derzeitige Oberhaupt ist Lord Maes Tyrell. Sein Erbe Loras Tyrell ist der Ritter der Blumen. Maes' einzige Tochter Margaery war mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, einem Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron im Krieg der fünf Könige, der von den Tyrells unterstützt wurde. Nach Renlys Tod wurde Margaery mit König Joffrey Baratheon verlobt, um mit ihm und dem Haus Lennister ein Bündnis zu schließen. Die Tyrells können durch die Besteuerung ihrer Bevölkerung immensen Reichtum generieren. Auch können sie dadurch eine Armee von 100.000 Mann aufstellen, versorgen und ausrüsten, die gegenwärtig die größte auf dem Kontinent ist. Im Normalfall doppelt so viele Truppen wie jedes andere Haus. Darunter leidet auch nicht die Ausstattung, denn ihre Soldaten tragen vollständige Plattenrüstung. Das Wappen des Hauses Tyrell zeigt eine goldene Rose auf grünem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Kräftig wachsen". In der Serie Geschichte Das Haus Tyrell begann als Seitenzweig des Hauses Gärtner, dem vergangenen Königshaus der Weite. Die Tyrells wurden zu engen Vertrauten der Hauptlinien und dienten über Jahrhunderte als Haushofmeister den Königen auf Rosengarten. Im Laufe der Zeit stieg ihr Ansehen und sie wurden zu einem der bedeutendsten Häusern der Weite, die sogar mit der königlichen Linie verheiratet wurden, aber auch mit vielen anderen mächtigen Häusern der Region. Während der Eroberungskriege wurde König Mern IX Gärtner auf dem Feld des Feuers getötet, sowie alle seiner unmittelbaren Erben. Danach übergab Merns Kämmerer Harlen Tyrell die Festung Rosengarten an Aegon Targaryen. Aegon belohnte Harlen, indem er ihn zum Lord von Rosengarten und obersten Herrn der Weite ernannte. Damit überging er andere Häuser der Weite, die enger mit dem Haus Gärtner verwandt waren. Die Ambitionen des Hauses Tyrell werden angemessen durch ihr Wappen wiedergegeben: Die Schönheit einer Rose, die oft verdeckt, dass diese Dornen hat. Die Tyrells sind bemüht, eine edle und gerechte Herrschaft auszuüben, weswegen ihre Feinde häufig glauben, dass sie wie die Starks, ganz dem ehrenvollen Verhalten verpflichtet sind. In Wahrheit sind die Tyrells aber ebenso erfahren mit der Politik und Intrigen wie die Lennisters, obwohl sie eine subtilere Vorgehensweise bevorzugen. So halten sie eine pragmatische Balance zwischen der Ehre der Starks und der Rücksichtslosigkeit der Lennisters. Im Lauf der Geschichte verfolgten die Tyrells eine kalkulierbare Strategie, sich für die Seite zu entscheiden, die am wahrscheinlichsten in einem Konflikt gewinnen würde. In den Eroberungskriegen übergaben sie Rosengarten an Aegon Targaryen und wurden mit der Herrschaft über die Weite belohnt. Während Roberts Rebellion standen sie treu zum Haus Targaryen, da Robert Baratheon ein Rebell war, wie zahlreiche vor ihm, die sich erfolglos gegen die Targaryens erhoben. Die Truppen der Tyrells fügten Robert seine einzige Niederlage während des Konfliktes zu, auch wenn es letztendlich nur ein Unentschieden in der Schlacht von Aschfurt war. Allerdings wurden die riesige Armee und die Ressourcen des Hauses Tyrell bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap von Roberts jüngerem Bruder Stannis gebunden. Nach dem Tod des irren Königs Aerys II. Targaryen ergaben sich die Tyrells kampflos und schworen Robert Baratheon die Treue. Die gegenwärtige Generation des Hauses Tyrell ist stabil und in ehrlicher Zuneigung miteinander verbunden. Interne Rivalitäten wie bei den Lennisters oder den Baratheons sind nicht gegeben. So sind die Beziehungen zwischen Lord Maes und seinen Kindern, sowie zwischen den Geschwistern Loras und Margaery aufrichtig und unkompliziert. Staffel 1 Ser Loras Tyrell erklärt seinem heimlichen Geliebten Renly Baratheon, dass die Tyrells seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron mit ihrem gesamten Militär und Einfluss unterstützen würden. Renly ist zunächst zurückhaltend, als aber Eddard Stark seine Hilfe bei der Machtergreifung ablehnt, flieht er gemeinsam mit Loras und einem Gefolge aus Königsmund in Richtung Süden. Er wird in Rosengarten zum König gekrönt und erhebt damit Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. Staffel 2 Die Tyrells stellten Renly eine Armee von 100.000 Mann zur Verfügung, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern, wodurch er seinen Konkurrenten im Krieg der fünf Könige zahlenmäßig weit überlegen war. Robb Stark entsendete seine Mutter Catelyn, die mit Renly einen Pakt gegen die Lennisters aushandeln sollte. Um aber sein gegenwärtiges Bündnis mit dem Haus Tyrell zu festigen, ehelichte Renly Margaery Tyrell, die Tochter von Lord Maes und Schwester von Loras. Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish erreichte Renlys Lager, um Verhandlungen für König Joffrey aufzunehmen. Kleinfinger nutzte die Zeit im Lager und suchte das Gespräch mit Margaery, die er mit den Neigungen ihres Gemahls konfrontiert, ein Versuch ihre Loyalität und das ihres Hauses gegenüber Renly zu lockern. Zu Kleinfingers Überraschung zeigt sich Margaery nicht von ihm und seinem Behauptungen eingeschüchtert. Margaery ist ehrlich davon überzeugt, dass Renlys Unterstützung im Interesse ihrer Familie ist, weswegen sie der Ehe zugestimmt hat. Auch ist sie aktiv um den Erhalt des Ehebündnisses bemüht, indem sie Renly von einem gemeinsamen Kind überzeugen wollte. Später wird Renly unter mysteriösen Umständen ermordet. Loras trauerte über den Leichnam, als Margaery ihn auffordert zu gehen, um ihr Leben zu retten und die Armee nach Rosengarten zurückzuführen. Kleinfinger sucht beide auf, während Loras wütend war und mit seiner Trauer rang. Petyr erklärt, dass Stannis auf dem Weg sei und schon bald die ehemaligen Verbündeten der Tyrells darum kämpfen, wer von ihnen Loras und Margaery an Stannis übergeben wird. Margaery stimmte ihm zu und sagte Loras, dass er weiterleben muss, um an einem anderen Tag zu kämpfen und Vergeltung an Stannis zu üben. Als Loras gegangen ist, versucht Kleinfinger die Position von Margaery und dem Haus Tyrell zu erfahren. Aufgrund der Ehe mit Renly fragt er sie, ob sie eine Königin sein will, aber Margaery antwortet kühl, dass sie '''die '''Königin sein will, zur Freude von Baelish. Kleinfinger begab sich nach Harrenhal, wo er Tywin Lennister vorschlug, die Möglichkeit von Renlys frühzeitigem Tod zu nutzen und ein Bündnis zwischen den Tyrells und den Lennisters zu schließen. Mit dem Haus Tyrell auf ihrer Seite hätten sie Zugriff auf die Armeen und die Ressourcen der Weite. Tywin erkennt, dass die Tyrells dadurch ihre verräterischen Handlungenweisen gegenüber dem Eisernen Thron entschuldigen wollen, aber die Kriegslage es erforderlich macht, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Er schickt daher Kleinfinger zurück zu den Tyrells, die er erfolgreich von einer Allianz mit den Lennisters überzeugen kann. Ihre gemeinsame Streitmacht aus den Flusslanden und der Weite erreichten rechtzeitig Königsmund, um den entscheidenden Sieg gegen Stannis in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zu erringen. Stannis' Armee wurde beinahe vollständig vernichtet, doch gelang es ihm mit einem Teil seiner Männer zu entkommen. Formal wird das Bündnis zwischen den Lennisters und den Tyrells durch ein Eheversprechen zwischen König Joffrey und Margaery bestätigt. In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Tyrell. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist das Haus Tyrell von Rosengarten eines der großen Häuser der Sieben Königslande und Herrscher der Weite. Es ist eine bedeutende und wohlhabende Familie, dessen Reichtum nur von dem Haus Lennister übertroffen wird. Jedoch können die Tyrells die größte Streitmacht ins Feld führen. Darüber hinaus verfügen sie durch ihre Vasallen, das Haus Rothweyn, den Lords der Schildinseln und den Küsten-Lords, eine Flotte, die der königlichen gleichkommt, wenn nicht sogar übertrifft. Rosengarten ist der alte Herrschaftssitz und das Herz des Rittertums in den sieben Königslanden. Die Tyrells bezeichnen sich deshalb selbst als "Hüter der Marschlande" und "Hochmarschall über die Weite", aber auch traditionell die Wächter des Südens. Ihr Wappen zeigt eine goldene Rose auf grünem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Kräftig wachsen". Die Mitglieder der Familie neigen zu lockigen, braunen Haaren und braunen oder goldenen Augen. Geschichte Das Haus Tyrell beruft sich in seiner Herkunft auf die weibliche Linie des legendären Garth Grünhand, dem ersten König der Weite im Zeitalter der Helden, der tausende Jahre vor der Invasion der Andalen herrschte. Die Tyrells waren Kämmerer des Hauses Gärtner, dem Königshaus der Weite, die regelmäßig in niedere Häuser der Weite einheirateten, wie das Haus Tyrell oder das Haus Florent. Nach der Niederlage und dem Tod von König Mern IX auf dem Feld des Feuers, war es Harlen Tyrell, der erbliche Haushofmeister der Weite, der Rosengarten als Zeichen der Unterwerfung an Aegon Targaryen übergab und dafür die Herrschaft über die Weite erhielt. Als Wächter des Südens waren sie häufiger in Kämpfe mit Dorne verwickelt, die um ihre Unabhängigkeit stritten. Als der Drachentanz begann war der Lord von Rosengarten noch minderjährig und seine Mutter übte die Herrschaft als Regentin aus. Wahrscheinlich waren die Tyrells und damit die Weite durch ihren "übermächtigen" Vasallen, dem Haus Hohenturm, an die Fraktion von Aegon II. Targaryen gebunden. Im Verlauf des Krieges teilten sich die Untergebenen der Tyrells und Soldaten der Weite kämpften für beide Seiten. Später versuchte Ser Ulf der Weiße Rosengarten für sich zu beanspruchen, da das Haus Tyrell keinen entscheidenden Beitrag am Kriegsausgang hatte und daher aus seiner Sicht Verräter waren. Im Eroberungsfeldzug von Daeron I, genannt der junge Drache, der Dorne unterwerfen wollte, drang der Lord von Rosengarten mit einer Armee über den Prinzenpass vor. Nach dem ersten Sieg wurde er von Daeron zum Verwalter von Dorne ernannt. Lord Tyrell hatte eine Schwäche für dornische Frauen und als er eines Nachts an einem Seil zog, um einer Dirne zu signalisieren, in sein Bett zu kommen, regneten stattdessen hunderte von Skorpionen auf ihn nieder. Sein Tod löste neue Revolten aus, welche die Eroberung in zwei Wochen wieder rückgängig machten. Im Krieg des Usurpators stand das Haus Tyrell loyal zu König Aerys II. Targaryen. Die Kräfte von Lord Maes Tyrell erzielten einen Sieg gegen Robert Baratheon in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, in der sie dem zukünftigen König seine einzige Niederlage zufügten, auf Kosten von Ser Quentin Tyrell, der dabei sein Leben verlor. Maes verbucht diesen Erfolg gerne für sich selbst, obwohl es die Truppen unter dem Befehl von Lord Randyll Tarly waren, die Robert in die Flucht schlugen. Danach begann Maes mit der Belagerung von Sturmkap, das von Roberts Bruder Stannis gehalten wurde. Die Belagerung blieb erfolglos, denn Maes beugte das Knie, nachdem das Haus Targaryen bei der Plünderung von Königsmund beinahe ausgelöscht wurde. Robert, der seine Krone durch Eroberung erwarb, vergab den Tyrells und akzeptiert ihren Schwur als Vasallen. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Zu Beginn der Romane ist Loras Tyrell, der Ritter der Blumen, das einzige Familienmitglied außerhalb der Weite. Er kämpft im Turnier der Hand und besiegt Ser Gregor Clegane, aber der endgültige Sieg gebührte Sandor Clegane, nachdem Loras von dem Hund vor dem Berg gerettet wird. Loras ist enttäuscht, als die Hand Eddard Stark ihn nicht entsendet, um an Gregor Gerechtigkeit für die Verwüstung der Flusslande zu üben. Als König Robert im Sterben liegt, unterstützt Loras den Wunsch von Renly Baratheon, die Krone zu nehmen, bevor sie entweder an Prinz Joffrey Baratheon oder an Lord Stannis fällt. Sie fliehen aus Königsmund, als Lord Stark die Bitte von Renly um seine Unterstützung ablehnt. Das Haus Tyrell entschied sich für König Renly. Margaery Tyrell wurde zu seiner Königin und sein ehemaliger Knappe und heimlicher Liebhaber Ser Loras wurde zum Lord Kommandanten seine Regenbogengarde ernannt. Maes wurde zu seiner Hand. Mit der Unterstützung des Hauses Tyrell und beinahe aller ihrer Vasallen besaß Renly die größte Armee im Krieg der fünf Könige. Nach einer gescheiterten Unterredung mit seinem Bruder Stannis, scheint es sicher, dass Renlys Armee die bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung gewinnt. Mit Renlys Ermordung tötete Loras in Rage die beiden Ritter, die ihn bewachten. In dem Attentat auf Renly sahen viele aus der Weite ein Komplott von Stannis. Die Tyrells und ihre treusten Vasallen, einschließlich Paxter Rothweyn, Randyll Tarly und Mathis Esch, planten ihre nächste Schritte bei Bitterbrück, wo sie Besuch von Petyr Baelish erhielten. Er unterbreitete ihnen ein Angebot für ein Bündnis mit König Joffrey "Baratheon" und dem Hause Lennister. Die Tyrells schlossen sich Tywin Lennister an und marschierten zur rechten Zeit nach Königsmund, um Stannis' Truppen in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zu schlagen. Maes' zweiter Sohn Ser Garlan der Kavalier kämpfte in Renlys Rüstung, was das gemeine Volk fürchten ließ, dass der König aus dem Grab gestiegen sei. Hofstaat In der Serie Folgende Beteiligte aus dem Haus Tyrell werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: Mitglieder * Lord Luthor Tyrell (†), verstorben, während der Falkenjagd. * Lady Olenna aus dem Haus Rothweyn, Luthors Witwe, genannt "Königin der Dornen", Mutter Maes Tyrells. ** Lord Maes Tyrell, Lord von Rosengarten, oberster Herr der Weite und Wächter des Südens, Oberhaupt der Familie. ** Lady Alerie aus dem Haus Hohenturm, Maes' Gemahlin. *** Ser Loras Tyrell, Maes' Sohn und Erbe, genannt "Ritter der Blumen", bekannt für seine Jugend, Tapferkeit und Geschicklichkeit mit der Lanze. *** Margaery Tyrell, Maes' Tochter, jung und schön, die Witwe von Renly Baratheon und zweite Verlobte von Joffrey Baratheon. Verbündete * Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord von Hornberg * Lord Paxter Rothweyn, Lord des Arbor Vasallen * Haus Florent von Klarwasser * Haus Fossowey von Ziderhall * Haus Hohenturm von Altsass * Haus Rothweyn vom Arbor * Haus Tarly von Hornberg In den Büchern Folgende Beteiligte aus dem Haus Tyrell werden in der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" erwähnt: Mitglieder *Olenna Rothweyn. Mutter von Maes. *Maes Tyrell, Oberhaupt des Hauses Tyrell, Lord von Rosengarten, Wächter des Südens. ** Willas Tyrell, Maes' erster Sohn und sein Erbe, ein hochgebildeter Mann, mit einem verkrüppelten Bein, aufgrund eines Turnierunfalls. ** Ser Garlan Tyrell, Zweiter Sohn des Maes, genannt "Garlan der Kavalier", bekannt für seine Tapferkeit und Geschicklichkeit mit dem Schwert. Verheiratet mit Leonette Fossoway. **Loras Tyrell, Sohn des Maes. Ritter am Hof von Renly Baratheon. **Margaery Tyrell, Tochter des Maes. Witwe des Renly Baratheon. Nun verlobt mit Joffrey Baratheon. *Mina Tyrell, Maes' Schwester. Verheiratet mit Paxter Rothweyn, Herr der Insel Arbor. *Janna Tyrell, Maes' Schwester. Verheiratet mit Ser Jon Fossoway. *Garth Tyrell, Maes' Onkel. Genannt "Garth der Große". Seneschall von Rosengarten. *Moryn Tyrell, Maes' Onkel. Kommandant der Stadtwache von Altsass. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *House Tyrell im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Tyrell Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Kategorie:Häuser (Weite)